Turn About: Behind Locked Doors
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Here it is again! Re realeased as promised!    I LOVE P W/Mia F  warning! . This is the case that brought Pheonix and Mia together, but at what costs? Secrets? Privacey? A good hair cut? All of the above must be dropped for love...
1. Prologue

Turn About: Behind Locked Doors

Okay this is not my first Fan Fiction but it is my Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction. And I'm going to be honest…I love the MiaXPhoenix relationship…WHY CAN'T OTHERS! Well it'll start now….Yugicanbesexy.

Prologue

Pant…Pant…Pant (Why am I doing this?)

"Diego…."

"Shhhh…we need to be quiet…."

"But…Diego…"

"I need to go…don't worry I'll be back…"

"But Diego it-"

SCREAM!

"Diego, it's been a long time…"

"Shut up! I've got to be somewhere…now"

"Don't worry this is gonna be quick"

"?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"DIEGO!"

Phoenix POV: [I remember his case well the case that will change mine (and Mia's) life forever. And ended Godot's….Did he deserve it? Well it is up to you…]


	2. Cheif?

Turn About: Behind Locked Doors

Chapter one: Chief?

I was filing the last of the evidence paper that went with the case that had ended a few moments ago. The good old chief had pulled another magical objection with the little to no evidence we had. I finished typing and took the files into Mia's office next to mine.

I put the files carefully on the desk; because Mia was asleep her head lolling back a little, I smiled a little. I had been working with Mia for three months helping her with the filing, watching her lawyering techniques and in return she'd help me revise for my exams that where rapidly approaching.

And after all of that time I had developed a crush on Mia. I knew she was older, taller, prettier, smarter, wiser, talented, and way out of my league [Though that didn't mean I didn't blush a little when my mind wondered to uncharted places].

I gently pushed her hair out of her eyes, letting her head rock forward until she hit the desk, she startled awake looking around.

"Morning" I smiled at her as she looked at me with her startled expression. She then grabbed her composure back and sat up straight and stretched, "did you fill out the forms Wright?" She asked stretching.

I nodded, a little concerned [but not overly I knew she had had a hard trail and she had probably put a lot of effort into Maya's 17th birthday party: having a burger with Pearls, Gumshoe, Mia, Edgeworth (maybe), Maggie, Larry and myself], I knew she had a lot of work to do with cases but Mia was always shattered [but now I know why…]

"Chief…" I muttered so quietly so she could act like she hadn't heard me.

She looked up at me from her reading a question mark on her lips.

"Chief…I was wondering…" 'Would you go out with me? Simple.' "…Wo-…Are you….Going to the party tonight?"

"Couse' I am. Wouldn't miss it" her eyes already back on the forms, "Wright" she called when I was nearly at the door.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully I didn't know what I was hoping she was going to say but my heart sored though.

"You misspelled knife" she said not looking up.

I nodded my heart plummeting to ground zero, I managed to smile embarrassed at myself and mutter "…sorry chief".

*Place: The Singing Frog Restaurant, Time: 09:10*

I sat eating my burger, Pearls sat next to me to the right, while Maya sat to my left, Edgeworth did turn up (though he pretended that he was just passing but he hadn't left yet), Larry was there too (though we had to keep an eye on him because he kept on insulting the waitresses), Gumshoe and Maggie kept looking into each other's eyes (yuk spare me!). I was tense though and I could tell Maya was too, because she kept looking at her phone and at the door. Mia hadn't arrived.

At eleven I gave up and realised that Mia was not coming, Maya was a little disappointed but didn't show it to Pearls as they climbed aboard the train. And I waved them off.

At first my thoughts where on Mia. But then they went to the pressing issue of my exams, rent, money, bus ride, Maya and Pearl's journey and just how was I going to take on my first case.

I was such an idiot.

I should have tried to visit Mia.

* Place:?, Time:?*

_Mia and I were hand in hand, walking in a field covered in flowers. I felt unusually confident around Mia and wasn't sweating bullets. We had been walking in a field for sometime now, but we had seen none else, not even in the distance, I don't remember where we were I just remember walking with her (not that I cared). Mia suddenly turned to me smiling and kissed me. I felt myself blushing, but Mia didn't seem to notice, even though usually she can pick it up before I can._

_I put my arms around Mia's waist feeling her body pressed against mine, we broke off of the kiss with the need for air, staring at each other eyes half open. We smiled at each other, both smiling not sure what to do with ourselves. We were both blushed looking away._

"_Phoenix…" whispered Mia._

"_Yeah chief" I murmured, turning back to her._

"_There's something, I need to tell you it's…"_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

*Place: Phoenix Wright's apartment, bedroom, Time: Sunday 20th June 2016, 5:00 AM*

"Wha?"

[What's going on?]

*Phoenix slams his alarm clock with his fist and turns over in his bed*

[I tried to go back to sleep and try to carry on dreaming about the chief. But fate today wanted me awake at five in the morning.]

RING, RING, RIIINNNNNG!

"Ohh-"

*Phoenix picks up the phone*

"Hel- Hello, Phoenix Wright trainee defence attorney Phoenix speaking."

"NICK!"

"What-Maya? Maya it's five in the morning on a Sunday: my day off! Your reason for waking me up at this time has to be meteorically good [and if Steel Samurai has been cancelled again I will not be accountable for my actions]."

"Nick…its sis-"

"Mia! What is it? Has she hurt herself…or worse?"

"…No…She's fine, it's her boyfriend…Diego Godot."

"BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah…She has been going out with the Prosecutor lawyer Godot for over three years."

"…Three…Years…?"

"Yeah…Didn't she tell you?...Anyway Nick that's not important, what's important is that two hours ago Diego was murdered!"

"!"

"Sis is in shock! Nick you have to get over here…Now!"

BEEP.

[As I began to put my suit on I felt different. I knew what I felt: jealousy, betrayal, not to mention a wave of depression, realising that all the signs I took from Mia to be love…Was just a firm friendship…]

*Place: Mia's apartment, living room, Time: Sunday 20th June 2016, 5:30AM*

"NICK"

"Hello Maya…How is Mia?"

"She's…*sigh* Devastated…"

"Why did you ask me here? Mia and I aren't exactly close."

"No you are, she talks about you non stop…okay it's usually negative, but she needs all the friends she can get, and well I'm not too good at this sort of thing, it's usually Mia that picks up all of the pieces at situations like this."

"Maya!"

[Maya and I both jumped as we heard Mia's angry voice coming from the door. And in the door way was a very angry looking Mia, still obviously wearing her pyjamas but with a dressing gown around her. The dressing gown was a pale pinkish grey that covered every inch of her body.]

"Maya! What is Phoenix doing here?"

"Sis, you need all the support you need and Phoenix was available."

[I can't tell what's more contradictory with that statement, her cowardliness or her lies!]

[Mia just rolled her eyes at her sisters appalling lies and decided to let the matter rest]

"So, Mia…how are you?" I asked feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

Mia looked away for a second then walked back into her bedroom. I could hear her crying.

SLAP!

"Ouch! That hurt" I snapped feeling my throbbing cheek.

"OF COURSE SHE IS UPSET! SHE JUST LOST HER BOYFRIEND! AND THE LAST THING SHE NEEDS IS YOU ASKING HER STUPID, STUPID QUESTIOMNS!"

"Sorry Maya, but its 5:30 in the morning and I'm rubbish at feelings and mushy stuff you know that!"

[But I still felt horrible…I needed to talk to the chief…now. And some how make her happier than she was now.]

*Place: Mia's bedroom, Time: 5:40*

"Chief?"

[Mia was sitting on her bed facing away from me, I know it's strange but I've never seen the chief cry before. Okay, I've seen her angry, miffed and slightly upset…but never CRYING.]

"Chief, look I'm sorry I'm tired and in shock…I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset Phoenix, I don't have time to be. The trial is a few days from now, and they'll be questioning me and maybe even accuse me, so I need to be on my guard."

[I often wondered after that whether she thought she was fooling me. I wasn't and she wasn't. But that is Mia for you: while her sister has too much emotion, she has the annoying habit of bottling her feelings up.]

"Mia…"

Mia still looked away from me, obviously furious with herself for showing any weakness.

"Mia, you really did love him. Didn't you?"

[I saw a tear go down Mia's face. I could of called for Maya, or just given her some space…But I didn't…I put my arms around her, hugging her. She didn't look at me but at last slowly she turned to me and buried her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. She didn't seem to notice. I didn't notice anything wrong, until I felt something on her back. Was it a strap from her dressing gown, or was it…a scar?

To Be Continued….


	3. Clues and Ties

Turnabout: Behind Locked doors

No one has reviewed so I better shut up and write.

Chapter Two: Clues and Ties

*Place: Fey and Co attorney offices, Time: 6:00 AM*

[The detectives have turned up and are questioning Mia. I was still hugging Mia when they came, I didn't want to leave her but Mia nearly threw me out of her room and Detective Gumshoe shouted at me:

"Look here pal the lady doesn't want you; I don't want you here, just leave!"

Well now I'm waiting for the questioning to be done, and Maya to come up with a good conversation. Not that I'd engage with it, I'm still haunted by that scar on Mia's back…Was it a scar?...It sure felt like a scar. Where did she get it from?]

"Nick…Nick…NICK…N.I.C.K!"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been talking to you for the past fifteen minutes."

[Have I rally been in thought for that long?]

"Oh sorry Maya, I'm just tired also I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah we all do…I can't believe Godot is dead…he was a good man….He brought the best out of Mia."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she was a different person around him."

"? What do you mean?"

"Oh, when they where together, she was less prickly and happier, it was like they where made for each other Nick."

[Thanks Maya that makes me feel sooooooooooooooooo much better!]

(Detective Gumshoe enters the room.)

"Well?" asked Maya "Who killed Godot?"

"….We don't know but many of the office say it's…Miss Fey…"

"OBJECTION! Detective she doesn't have a motive!"

"We're…working on it."

SLAP

[Maya's just slapped Gumshoe…]

"Detective" snapped Maya "unless you want to question me or Nick here, I suggest you leave my sisters apartment for the time being, and try to pin this crime onto someone else…I don't know…The KILLER!"

[Yikes! I don't know what is worse…Maya's tone of voice…or the fact that Gumshoe looks like he's about to cry…]

(Gumshoe leaves tail between his legs.)

"You can go now Nick I can look after sis."

[Wow, what happened to Maya? She's suddenly…strong.]

"Right…I'd better go home-"

"No! You need to investigate and get proof to prove Mia's innocence!"

"Maya…"

"Please sis can't do it! And you're the only capable man for the job…"

"OKAY! Fine!"

*Place: Outside Mia's apartment, crime scene, Time: 6:30 AM*

[Okay. Now to find clues!...?...There isn't any! Apart from that blue rug over the…the…body…Hey there's Gumshoe! Maybe he's found some clues.]

(Phoenix runs over to Gumshoe.)

"Hey pal! Every time you show me that badge I know you and that scary lady are going to cream me with my testimony."

"Detective, I've noticed something about this crime scene, there's no evidence."

"Oh! We've picked it all up!"

"!"

"What is it pal?"

"Well detective, forgive me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to leave it all on the floor to preserve it?"

"!"

"Detective…"

"Quick pal help me put it all back."

[He's running around the car park putting it all back…Well I guess I can see the clues now…]

[Okay, let's see what we've got…Godot's shoe caked in blood, a pistol…empty, Godot's tie, and…and…That's it! Not much to go on…Apart from the body and I'll be dashed if I want to see Godot's body *shudder*. I think it's time to ask the detective some questions.]

"Detective, the victim was prosecutor Godot? Why do you think he was murdered?"

"Well, the neighbours, the couple, say before the murder, they had a good shouting match, so maybe he dumped her."

[Mia's not like that!...I hope?]

"Detective, what was the murder weapon?"

"Oh…heh…heh…heh…"

[This can't be good…]

"Well pal, the thing is that there was only one bullet in the victim, and the gun has no bullets left in it, so we don't know…heh…heh…heh."

"Detective, when did the victim die?"

"At one minute past midnight."

"That's quite precise detective."

"Yes we have a witness!"

"!" [A…witness! This could be crucial.]

"What-what did they see."

"They saw Miss Mia shooting him with this pistol."

"!"

"Yeah…I didn't want to believe it either."

[What can I do? What if Chief…NO! I know the Chief! Do I? She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend…]

"Detective...Who is this witness?"

"Oh some old lady with a fat cat was walking home from the shopping centre…and I won't tell you anymore! I'm told especially by the prosecution department not to tell you anymore, because Mr Wright you have the annoying habit of finding clues before them then whipping them out in court."

[Nice! Why in this case everyone is out to punish me!]

"Detective at least let me talk to the witness!"

"No way pal! She's getting ready for her time in court tomorrow!"

[As usual zero prep time…sigh]

"Detective, who is to Mia's lawyer?"

"Grossberg is taking it."

[Right I better tell him all I have gathered…and check-up on him…]

"Hey pal where are you going?"

*Place: Grossberg lawyer and Co. Time: 7:49AM*

[Grossberg doesn't seem to be here.]

"…Ahem…"

[I better write him a note.]

*Phoenix takes a piece of Memo paper off of the main desk.*

"…AHEM…"

[Dear….Mister…Grossberg…I'm Writing to…inform…that…]

"A!H!E!M! My boy what are you doing?"

"EEP! Mr Grossberg!"

[He must have seen me writing him a note!]

"…ahem…"

[Well I won't need this anymore]

*Phoenix crumples note and puts it in his pocket*

[I better start questioning him]

"My dear boy every time you flash me that badge it makes me think: I'm so glad I was given a real bronze badge!"

[My poor, poor ego…]

"Grossberg, this was found at the scene of the crime."

*Hands Grossberg the shoe*

"Hmmmm, well, hmmm, this s Godot's shoe? Is it not?"

"Yeah…What do you see on it."

"I see…A shoe with fake blood on it!"

"Err…No Grossberg that is real blood."

"! Oh my!"

[He has just thrown it at me….sigh. Why can't anyone but me be sensible?]

"Tis pistol is said to be the murder weapon."

"Oh…My…"

"What is it?"

"Very impressive….Very impressive…"

[He just snatched it from my hands…]

"What's impressive Mr Grossberg?"

"This pistol is a one of a kind…There is no other kind in the world…"

[Uh Oh….I don't like where this is going.]

"The bullets are one of a kind too. I doubt many shops supply these bullets."

[Why is Mia's case so hard? If she didn't do it, there should be evidence a mile high saying she didn't do it!]

"Aha! This tie oh yes. Mia gave him this tie. She tried so hard too!"

"What do you mean…Its just a tie, I get mine at the pound shop."

{why is Grossberg looking at me funny?]

"I see…Any way my boy, unlike you Mia ordered it specially for Godot."

"Why? Why did she do that?"

"Hmmm…..I can't remember….For the life of me I don't know why?..."

[Sigh…]

"Do you think Mia did it?"

"….Hmmm….No! I don't think she did it….hmmm"

[Oh yes I have totally faith in this guy….not.]

"Who do you think did do it?"

"Hmmmm….Erm….Well Godot did have a lot of enemies…bot professionally and privately…"

"What does that mean…?"

"Hmmm….Oh my boy look at the time I've got to go to a meeting on…er….on fees, goodbye…I have to go bye."

*Grossberg ran to the door and disappeared*

"Wait!...Oh" [what just happened? Why did he leave like that? Is it something Grossberg isn't telling me…Well something is defiantly floating around…And no one is telling me…Why have I suddenly lost faith in Grossberg's abilities.]

[I better head back anyway…Its getting light outside…]

*Place: Mia's bedroom, Time: 9:00 AM*

[I walked into her bedroom, trying to think things through, I felt so confused, and things that I took for granted last night was being tested this morning. Why hadn't Mia told me about her in a relationship (I told her all of my relationships good or bad)?]

Mia was asleep in her bed. I had never seen her sleep before, she had crawled herself into a ball and was moving a little in her bed.

I sat on the bed looking at her; she was on her back so I couldn't investigate her scars…not that I wanted to…

[I sighed what was I thinking? She has just lost her boyfriend…the love of her life…And I was dreaming and imaging her going with me.]

That was crazy…

That was impossible…

That was my imagination and could never be reality.

*Phoenix sighed he went to touch Mia but stopped an inch away from her. Took his hand away and walked away.*

[Enough! I need to get ready for the trial tomorrow, for even though I will not be defending Mia, I will be supporting her. I have to.]

Please Review!

SOMEBODY REVIEWWWWWWW!


	4. Court

Turnabout: Behind Locked Doors

Thank you to Suimomo! YOU ROCK! ! Thank you for your lovely reviews it really did make my day!

Chapter Three: Court

*Time 08:27am, Place: District Court Defendant Room No.1*

"…Um….Hmmmm…Ni-…hmmm…"

"For God's sake Maya calm down."

[Maya and I were waiting outside the court room for it to begin, Maya was very tense, I could understand that…But the fact I was tense too made me very edgy and easily wound up.]

"Do you think she will be okay Nick?"

"Sure…Why wouldn't she be…She didn't do it right…"

"…Yeah! Yeah you're right! I've got to stay positive!"

"Mystic Maya, Mr Nick!"

[Oh boy…]

"Pearls what are you doing here?"

"I came to give Mystic Mia help and support!"

"Um…Thank Pearls but I somehow feel like Mia might not want you in there."

"! But I don't want to stay here on my own!"

[And this from a girl who ran from her village to civilisation!]

"Maya, you stay with Pearls. I won't be long."

"! No way Nick! I'm coming in to see my sister and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes Maya I can, but I don't think this trial is going to be a quick slap on the wrist for Mia and some magic piece of evidence I've got in my pocket isn't going to change this case around, things are going to come out. Nasty things. Prosecutors bring up anything and everything about the defendant in a hope to get the judge on their side, things you might not want to know about neither Godot nor Mia might come up. So for Mia's sake as well as your own. Please Maya, stay here with Pearls."

[Maya looked at me with shocked eyes but before she could say no, I was called in for the trial. I gave Maya one last look before entering hoping Mr Grossberg was waiting for me in the court…]

*Time: 08:31am, Place: District Court Courtroom No.2*

*murmur, murmur, murmur-

*BANG!*

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mia Fey."

"The Prosecution is ready, your honour"

[I turned in my chair to see Von Karma sitting in the Prosecution bench, her sleek calculating figure holding the infamous whip in her hands as she waited impatiently for the judge to 'get on with it'. I could feel the whip lashes on my face already.]

…

[This was the moment I had been dreading, the defence Mr Grossberg wasn't in his defence box. Instead it was empty with me sitting in Maya's place. The judge blinked at the absence of a defence.]

"Mr Wright" he said turning gravely to me, "where is your superior Mr Grossberg?"

"…"

"The foolish fool with his foolish cowardliness must have less faith in the defendant as I do." Von Karma smirked holding her gloved hand out.

"Very well then with the absence of a defence for Miss Fey, I'm forced to give my verdict now" the judge said picking up his hammer.

[I just couldn't let it end like this. For my and Mia's sake we needed to know the truth even if it meant me doing the one thing she forbidden me to do: defend her.]

"I declare Miss Mia Fey:

GUL-

HOLD IT!

"Wah! Mr Wright this is most usual! explain yourself!"

Ms Von Karma struck the desk with her whip snapping: "you foolish fool with your foolish outbursts showing that you are only a fool!"

"Please your honour! Let me defend Miss Fey!" I shouted standing.

[I was feeling quite good, even though I was not exactly looking at Mia I liked to think I was her brave knight standing up for her innocence and to rescu-]

"Wright!" she snapped standing up in the accused box.

[I forced myself to turn and looked at Mia's enraged face as she stared unflinchingly at me. I immediately felt like an idiot who should have a smack on the head for being stupid instead of a medal for bravery.]

"Mr Wright" the judge said grimly, "I will allow you to defend Miss Fey, as long as she is happy with your defence strategy and you defending her you may take Mr Grossberg's place."

[I turned looking pleadingly at Mia; she turned crossing her arms she was the opposite with happy. She looked like she was going to castrate me. But I didn't have time to convince Mia (never mind the embarrassment of arguing with your client in court); she was running out of time so instead I decided to put my foot in it for Mia's sake.]

"My client complies your honour."

I decided not to look at Mia's face as I told the Judge I was taking Grossberg's place.

The court room murmured again as I stood taking my place as defence.

"Now that that is settled. Ms Von Karma, your opening statement please."

"*murmur* Fool, *grumble* idiot…"

[The judge shot Von Karma (as best he could) a glare to get her started.]

"Very well your honour" she said resuming her pose the way her father used to do, her arms crossed slightly pulling on her sleeves. "As I assume everyone knows, the defendant is accused of killing her lover. What's worse her lover was a fellow prosecutor like myself. The prosecution will prove the defendant guilty of such a crime. We do not take kindly to our own being targeted. There is evidence indicating to the defendant being suspected: a shoe, a tie, a gun that's yet to be proven the murder weapon, and a photograph of the crime scene."

[I looked at the photograph, it contained all of Diego lying face down in the car park, and there was a small pool of blood around his chest area.]

"Very well, the autopsy report seems in order." the judge said slightly nodding. "Ms Von Karma, please call your first witness."

"I shall do so your honour. It's been a long time Miss Fey, but I shall seek my revenge."

[What! How many enemies has Mia made in the court room?]

"As for you Mr Wright, I shall make sure that you will be destroyed with my evidence."

"Okaaay…"

[What does she have against me?]

"I send Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

[I shot a glance at Mia she was still very upstairs for me taking her case…I turned to look at the front frowning slightly. And so it begins…]

Dick Gumshoe stood looking a bit unsure of himself in the witness box.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation" Von Karma ordered.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe sir, I'm the detective in charge of the homicides down at the precinct, sir…er mam…er"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"Ouchy!"

"State your testimony now witness."

"Okay, okay, no need to get grumpy!"

"*Murmur* Grumpy, I'll give you grumpy *murmur*"

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-What Happened-

"I knew Godot; he was a good enough man."

"But two nights ago he met his death at the hands of his lover."

"Mia Fey was seen standing in front of his body with a smoking gun."

"Any who, the witness says that she saw Godot get shot his back turned away from Mia Fey when she shot him."

"Other witnesses in the area claim there was complete silence until the gun sounded."

"So that means it had to be a crime of passion! Guess she really is guilty."

…

[I felt a silence go over the room. I felt myself physically sweat; I had just managed a Not Guilty in my first case, now I was expected to defend Mia next to such a solid piece of evidence. Larry's case was almost an easy trial because the witness' holey testimony, this to me was…Another world of difference…

I looked down at my desk; I was against Von Karma, a solid testimony, Mia and for the first time in my career, I was on my own: no Fey was helping me…

I looked almost pleadingly at Mia, I don't know why…I was almost hoping she would take over…She was looking away past me, past the judge, past the building to her own world thinking so hard on something.

I sighed looking down at my desk then I slowly looked up frowning. I will pull this testimony to shreds with my evidence and get the chief to realise how much I care about her.]

"I shall begin my cross examination your honour" [hold your head high Wright that way they won't see your shaking legs.]

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-What Happened-

"I Knew Godot; he was a good enough man."

HOLD IT!

"Good enough man? That doesn't sound confident detective."

"Well um…There was something pal, Mr Godot was-"

OBJECTION!

"The witness, Mr Wright, is only telling you what happened on that night, the shroud of gossip that surrounded Mr Godot which is not used for this trial."

OBJECTION!

"To understand the motive of my client or any other person, we need to hear all of the information about Mr Godot!" [What a buzz I felt go up my spine!]

"…Very well" said the old judge blinking, "witness you will add the additional information to the testimony."

"Mr Godot had a couple of problems though, he was said to fornicate evidence, accused of assault in a public place, relationship problems…You now stuff."

HOLD IT!

"That's still very vague-"

OBJECTION!

"This holds no importance. Withdraw."

"Hang on I think-"

_SWISH_! STRIKE!

"OWWW!"

"Detective continue."

"But two nights ago he met his death by the hands of his lover."

HOLD IT!

"You have no proof detective!"

"I'm just getting to that pal!"

"Mia Fey was seen standing in front of his body with a smoking gun."

HOLD IT!

"Mia Fey would never do-"

_SWISH_! STRIKE!

"OWWWW!" 

"The defence will refrain from pressing the detective without any evidence!"

"Any who, the witness says that she saw Godot get shot his back turned away from Mia Fey when she shot him."

[Now or never Phoenix. I need to turn this trial around.]

OBJECTION!

"Detective, did you just say he was shot in the back?"

_SWISH_! STRIKE!

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

"Don't ask foolish questions you foolish fool."

"But Von Karma, look at Godot's shoe." [Keep smiling Phoenix she can't hurt you…much.]

"…GAH!"

"The blood is on the front of the shoe. If he was shot in the back the shoe would have less blood-"

_SWISH_ STRIKE!

"OWWW!"

OBJECTION!

"The crime scene has only a small pool of blood" I said gently tapping the photo with the back of my hand "not around the leg area, which means" I banged the desk with my hands "that the blood on the shoe should not be!" I shouted pointing at Von Karma.

_SWISH_ STRIKE!

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"The…The…"

"Objection overruled." The judge said shaking his head. "Mr Wright what is the meaning of this?"

"Your honour, the blood on the shoe and the photo are clearly contradictory, this can only mean-"

OBJECTION!

"This proves nothing Mr Wright, so what if there was blood on the shoe but not on the ground this proves nothing."

OBJECTION!

"This proves everything Von Karma" [time to drop the bomb shell] "the shoe should have no blood on it because of the gunshot to the back! The blood should be on his clothes and tie! Not on his shoe of all things, this could only mean one thing: THE KILLER DID NOT KILL OR SHOOT THE VICTIM IN THE CAR PARK!"

[I felt a buzz of voices as the audience muttered to itself, I stayed perfectly still my hands now slamming onto the desk before me. I could only frown ahead as my heart stopped racing. I couldn't see Mia but I knew she had seen me. I hope I had made her proud.

The judge was blinking at me totally taken aback.]

"You're…You're quite right, no objections Ms Von Karma."

[I looked at Von Karma she was stern and then she was smiling, she waggled her finger at me playfully saying:]

"You're too quick to judge Mr Wright. I have evidence that proves your logic is floored. Detective Gumshoe you are no longer needed."

"Listen Ms Von Karma I-"

_SWISH! _SMACK!

"OOOOOH!"

"OUT!"

[The detective left nursing his wounds. To think I could turn around this case that quickly. Had I learnt nothing from Mia, you needed to see how things panned out found the unravelling lies and contradictions but kept them to yourself, then when everything was connected and you yourself understood the outcome; you pulled all the threads together to pull the testimony apart. I had a lot to learn.

The new witness stood on the stand; she was an elderly woman with white grey hair, her clothes consisted of knitted items made out of wool and yarn. She also held a fat white cat. The short that looked like its face had been squashed flat.]

"Witness, name and occupation."

"Ohh, dearie, just call me grandma for both of them."

The judge blinked at the woman "madam we need something a bit more than 'grandma-"

_SWISH! _SNAP!

"Ohhh!"

"I'm sorry, but I prefer to keep my name unless…a gentlemen is asking…"

[She isn't…]

"Wh-what do you mean" said the tomato known as the judge.

"I, was wondering if a big strong gentleman like you were asking my…name"

[She is.]

_SWISH _STRIKE!

"MEOW!"

"Witness we have no time for your foolish games. State what you saw."

"Why you spoiled ungrateful-"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"MEOW!"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

"Alright! Alright young lady!"

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-What I saw-

"Now let me see, it was just getting dark when I had just finished feeding Mittens."

"Now I was looking out of my window to feed my plants when I saw two figures walking."

"The woman was shouting something at a tall dark man."

"He then turned away and began to walk back."

"She then pulled out a gun and…POW!"

"He stayed up for several minutes; blood dripping and spurting everywhere."

"Until he collapsed in a heap."

"Mr Wright your cross examination please."

[I'm ready for this. I know Mia is innocent. That means somewhere here this woman is lying. Enough pressing. Time I started going up a gear and objecting.]

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-What I saw-

"The woman was shouting something to a tall dark man."

HOLD IT!

"What where they shouting?"

"Oh something very un-lady-like."

"Yes, but what?"

"Oh let me see: "You dirty son of a bitch" rings to mind and then he replied something else."

"Mr Wright is this relevant?"

"Of course it is!" [Though how I'll never know!]

"Very well then. Witness you will add this to your testimony."

"I heard her shouting something like: you dirty son of a bitch! He then turned to her and shouted he was going to leave her!"

OBJECTION!

"Witness what you have just said contradicts everything!"

The judge blinked at me "it does? how?"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"OWWWWWW!"

"Explain yourself defence!"

"If you remember Detective Gumshoe he said:

"_Other witnesses in the area claim there was complete silence until the gun sounded."_

So that means witness, you must have very good hearing for a woman at your age-"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"Mr Wright" Von Karma said smiling "there were only three people who heard the gun shot including this woman. And it was three in the morning when the attack occurred. SO: it would have been easy for a couple of people to not quite hear the two lover's quarrel!"

"…GAH!"

"Nothing new to add Mr Wright…?"

[I shook my head. I really had walked into that one.]

"Very well the…Witness will continue."

"I heard her shouting something like: you dirty son of a bitch! He then turned to her and shouted he was going to leave her!"

"He then turned away and began to walk back."

"She then pulled out a gun and…POW!"

"He stayed up for several minutes; blood dripping and spurting everywhere."

"Until he collapsed in a heap."

[I was cooked…I had nothing. How could I have defended Mia on such little evidence…What can I do…]

"_Do something crazy Wright…If your client is really innocent…The truth will always shine through. There's always something to point out."_

[Mia…]

"He stayed up for several minutes; blood dripping and spurting everywhere."

OBJECTION!

"Witness, this photo clearly shows little blood on the ground. If blood was spurting out-"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"You foolish fool-"

HOLD IT!

"Even you Von Karma, must admit something isn't right! There is too little blood for a gunshot wound in the back. Thus I can only make one evaluation: The murder was not committed here!"

Voices arose as people began to take in what I had just said.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"ORDER! ORDER! I demand ORDER! Mr Wright what are you saying?"

"Your honour, the lack of blood in the car park from the car park clearly shows something contradictory! The blood on the shoe and clothes shows there is more blood than what is on the ground. Thus I demand more time investigating!"

_SWISH! _STRIKE!

"Yo-You Phoenix Wright…AHHHH!"

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_

STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!

"!"

"ORDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Please…" whispered the old lady holding her cat suddenly limp and sad "we must finish this today."

"Why? Madam?"

"Because…He…"

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I…I can't tell you because he'll kill me but-"

*BANG*

[Silence went over the court. At first I had no idea why at first…I thought it was the judge's hammer until…I saw the woman standing totally rigid until:

*Collapse*

She fell, she had been shot.

I stared totally taken aback. It was like time had stopped still. Then taking me out of my shock I heard:

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

More gun shots! This time from the main lobby! My thoughts were immediately at Maya and Pearls who were waiting there; I jumped over my desk and like everyone else ran to the main lobby.]

*Time: 09:05am, Place: District Court Defendant Room No.1*

[I looked at the total chaos around me. The guards at the door hand been shot, one holding his arm, the other on his back…Not moving…I looked for Maya and Pearls hoping and praying they were okay…]

"Nick…"

[I turned to see Maya standing blood over her chest.]

"Ma-Maya" I somehow managed to gasp.

"They…They took Pearly…"

*Collapse*

[I ran to Maya as everyone else from the court spilt in including Mia. I held Maya up as the medics took her off me. I then turned to Mia for the first time court had begun.

She wasn't looking at me.

She wasn't looking at Maya.

She was staring off into space her own sadness engulfing her until she looked like she could barly stand.

'Mia…'I wondered 'what secrets are you hiding from me…'

~::~

I hope everyone managed to make it through that!

If you have, have a pat on the back!

I promise it will become more smutty and exciting in the next chappie!

PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	5. PsycheLocks

Turnabout: Behind Locked Doors

Chapter Four: Psyche-Locks

*Time: 12:34am, Place: Hottie Clinic*

"Nick…Nick?"

"I'm here Maya. I'm here."

"Wh-where's Pearly?"

"…She…She's still missing Maya."

"No…How's sis?"

"She was taken away, court will be continuing tomorrow."

"Nick…"

"Don't speak Maya. You've had a tough time."

[Maya laid down sully her eyes slightly far away tear stained and misty. I sat by her hospital bed, Maya hadn't been shot; she had fainted from the shock and the terror of the experience. I took her hand in mine in an act to comfort her, Gumshoe and all the police force was after the gun man and Pearls, the last thing I remembered in court was Von Karma insisting that Mia Fey could still be behind this. But I doubted that, Mia would never do such a thing. I held my head trying to make sense of it all. This was the last day of investigation, and tomorrow would be the last day in court. And yet I had no idea who the killer of Diego was.]

"Nick" murmured Maya.

[I looked up taken out of my train of thought.]

"What is it Maya?"

"You have to see sis. Who knows what she must be thinking right now. I'll be alright."

"…Okay Maya. Sure." [I have a trial tomorrow and Mia and I need to be ready.]

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

*Time: 1:30am, Place: Detection room No. 3*

[What must that guard think of me when I stormed into here telling him I had to see my client? He must of thought of me as a nutter. As I sat behind the sheet of glass waiting for her, I felt sweat and heat fall off of me even if it was a cold room. The guard stood at the door barely awake, the light also struggled flashing so fast it made my eyes twitch. I tried to keep my mind on these trivial matters and not on my upcoming interview.]

"…Wright…"

I jumped, my mind had been so fixed on the detention room that I did not notice Mia sneak up to the desk silently and sit across to me.]

"M-Mia" I stuttered, "How are y-"

"Wright!" she snapped, I had never heard her so angry at me before even when I messed up on evidence or my filing was poor. "Maya. Pearl. What happened to them? Where are they?" she demanded.

I tried not to swallow. "Maya is fine. She's not injured but she is badly shocked. Pearl…" my voice trailed away. I could see her eyes widen and then fill with tears.

Mia held her head. She let out a sob. "…It's…All…My…Fault…" I heard her sob.

"What do you mean Mia?" I asked putting my hand on hers.

She drew away from me so suddenly she nearly fell off of her chair. "Phoenix!" she snapped I had never seen her so angry. "Why did you defend me? I asked one thing from you Phoenix. One thing! I want you to renounce your position as my defence attorney and clear out of my office!"

"…Chief…"

"No! I want you out! Get out!" She pointed to the door.

I looked at her defiantly "…No."

"What?" she said taken aback.

"You didn't do this chief. You didn't kill him. You and I both know that. Why are you lying?"

Mia turned her face frowning.

BOOM!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

?

[A…A Psyche-Lock?]

Mia blinked at me but then turned away.

I slowly stood and left. I had work to do.

Time: 2:30am, Place: Grossberg Law Industries

[Dang it!

The secretary says Mr Grossberg is sleeping and might be some time. Good thing she let me sleep on his couch in his office before leaving. At least Grossberg isn't short on work; she must have stayed up late every night to type up all of his trials and evidence used. I remember when the chief…Mia made me work here for a fortnight as she was going on holiday to visit Maya in Kurain Village. I was run off my feet following Grossberg as he ran from one trial to the next. He sometimes had three in one day. I got so mixed up with the trials I kept offering him evidence from different cases. It was a wonder how he had kept that weight, all the exercise he did in one day he should be skin and bones.

I was trying to get my mind off of the subject of the chief's trial by wondering why Grossberg had not turned up. He had said more or less he'd defend Mia…Maybe he'd just forgotten or his timetable had gotten mixed up…I somehow doubted that too, why would he just forget Mia…How could anyone forget Mia Fey.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers, whatever was going on; I was still the chief's sole defence. And she needed me. I still felt myself desperate to leave her to her own devices though…Not because she had been mad at me but…because a part of me didn't want to go into that night.

What had happened?

Either way I didn't see the chief walking out of it without a scar on her reputation. I shouldn't have thought scars. The scars on the chiefs back had been so deep, maybe she had been stabbed or scratched or…No! Get a hold of yourself Phoenix Wright! You don't know that for sure…It could have been one of her straps or nothing at all. But it had never been nothing with me, I was the one who always had to walk in it, even when I had turned into an adult and was in university and training to be a lawyer.

I knew she hadn't chosen to defend me because of my alibi or the simplicity of defending me, it was about her. Dahlia. The chief had never really seemed that interested in me. Even when she had finished defending me and we no longer had anything in common, I still doggedly walked to her office with my resume and references trying to get her of all people into taking me on.

~::~

_She looked both surprised and confused as I knocked on her door for a second time. "Mr…Mr Wrong. What are you doing here?" she suddenly looked suspicious "you're not in trouble again are you?"_

"_No!" [Who does she take me for?] _

_Mia waited with a raised eyebrow. I started on this long winded speech about experience and a job to pay for my education, my mouth feeling horribly bare and my suit a little too tight as the heat of the room started to go up. I had chosen my best suit which I had only wore once before two years ago and I had taken cold and cough pills for the last month to stop the tiniest traces of a cold. She almost didn't recognise me as she flipped through my file trying to hide her impressed raised eyebrows._

_The room went horribly quiet as I finished my long rehearsed speech; the only sound was the banging in my ears and the soft flip of the chief turning the pages of my titanic sized resume. I slowly ran my fingers through my hair wondering if my hair would have suffered my chances at all if I took the advice to change it for this interview._

_Ms Fey looked up from her reading. "You want a job" she stated._

"_Yes…No!...I want the experience."_

_She raised her right eyebrow but then put my references and resume down. "Mr Wrong-Wright, I'm sorry, but I'm barely past the rookie stage and I've barely getting enough pay to pay for my salary let alone another's-"_

"_I don't need a salary."_

"_Really? What are you going to live on? Sour bread and carrots?"_

"_I'll get a job in a shop."_

"_Mr Wright-"_

"_Please call me Phoenix."_

"_Mr Wright, I can't do it. Try in Grossberg Law Industries or Smith and Cos, they are bigger and better and would love a hand."_

"_I'll do paper work, I'll water your plant, I'll take notes for you, I'll scrub your floor with an inch of its life. Please I need the experience."_

_Mia raised her eyebrows again. "Fine, I'll give you a trial run for 24 hours, then you'll see how dead it is here."_

[And it all stemmed from that. She never has called me Phoenix, until today. Mia and I stayed together, I often kept out of her way because of my shyness to her and she was often too busy. I earned my keep though, I fixed her filing system, I made her coffee, I watered her plant Charley, and I asked for zero pay working for Larry with his latest get-rich-quick-schemes. After a month or so Mia had warmed up to me. And when I told her I better leave she said:]

"_You don't have to Wright."_

"_Chief, it's about time I went into the big bad world now I've got experience."_

"_Experience? What experience? All you have done is writing up my cases and made coffee for me; you haven't done a single trial solo."_

"_You don't let me."_

_Mia laughed carelessly making me blush, "okay, put your money where your month is. I've got a case tomorrow, your friend Mr Larry Butz, he is accused of murdering his girlfriend Cindy Stone, open and shut domestic not worth my expertise."_

[I knew she was lying and that any case she got nowadays was something she leapt at, but it was very sweet of her to think of me like this.]

"_If you can spare it-"_

"_Oh no! I will get full payment."_

"…"

"_I'm joking! I'm kidding!"_

[Back then it was oh so simple, she and I a team, I had developed a slight crush on her, we had gone out to dinner to celebrate often but never really a relationship thing, nobody seemed to question it though, Mia was way out of my league.]

"AHEM!"

[That over the top clearing of throat, it can only be-]

"My boy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You were supposed to defend Mia Fey today your old apprentice."

"Well um…

BOOM!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

BANG! BANG!

[Wah! Oh no not another. What can I do? I've got no evidence…I better use my initiative and use circumstantial evidence, it's the best I can do for now.]

TAKE THAT!

BOOM!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

BANG! BANG!

[Okay Phoenix, there's only two locks…Gulp!]

**Psyche-lock**

-Why I couldn't defend-

"Mr Grossberg, there is a reason why you don't want your face in this case."

"My boy, I don't know what you mean…I over slept! I missed the trial completely! Yes! Ask my secretary if you don't believe me!"

[I won't have too…]

"Mr Grossberg that's a lie! There is only one reason why you wouldn't want to have your face in this murder trial."

"!"

TAKE THAT!

"The…The murder weapon!...I didn't kill him!"

"No, no, no, I'm talking about how violent the real murderer is, and you don't want to have your neck on the line."

"*Gulp*!"

[Ha, ha! Got him there…Why aren't any of the locks broking?]

"Ahem. I believe dear boy you have no proof of that. You have merely taken a shot in the dark and blown up your own foot."

"!"

"I need more. I am a professional and all. I need more evidence than that!"

[Hmmm…I need evidence to prove that he is scared…aha!]

TAKE THAT!

"Who is that person?"

"She was a witness, who got shot in this trial when it had to be extended, and here! This girl was kidnapped by the killer! You knew this would happen! Didn't you Mr Grossberg!"

"AHHH!"

SMASH!

[One down, one to go…]

"O-okay…So what if I decided I didn't want to have death threats on my neck! That has nothing to do with you or Ms Fey!…If only it was that simple."

[He's still lying! But about what? Okay I don't need to fully think this one through! As he said I need to shoot in the dark and prays it sticks!]

TAKE THAT!

"That's…That's…."

"The Victim Diego Armando! You knew him! And you also were deeply involved in his personal life! To the point you were getting threats from his killer."

"…Ahem…NO!"

SMASH!

**UNLOCK SUCESSFUL!**

"…Ahem…You're right. I was slightly involved in Diego's…Problems…"

"Tell me what problems!"

"…He broke the first rule of law…He fornicated evidence getting guilty men off the hook and innocent men into prison. Not on his own mind! Phoenix…My boy, not all defendants are perfect, everyone has a speckled past and well, defence attorneys and prosecutors alike, often need a little splash in the court room to make the tide turn…There is a special place down the road…the Janus café…there you can trade money for evidence. And Diego was hooked as it were. He seemed to relish in the glory, taking an impossible case and blowing it open with his 'evidence'. I confess when times get rough I use it myself as well…But Phoenix! Don't get involved with these people! They are common criminals; if you cannot pay they'll break your legs."

[I felt sudden hope go through me] "So they could have killed Diego!"

"It's possible…But it still could have been Mia…"

"Wah! What do you mean?"

"She was heavily against Diego when he started to…cheat as it were. She left him a number of times, often only returning because he promised to her he had stopped…But there was always one case that he needed a little push…Just a little helping hand…And once the door opens it's rare to close. But then…People found out…I don't know how but they did…And Diego was stripped of his powers of both a defendant and prosecutor, that's when he started to…to…Change…"

"What do you mean?"

"It…It's not my place to say…you have to ask Mia Fey about it…"

"Why Mia…Is this about her scars…Has-was Diego harming her?"

"Mmmm….Oh my! Is that the sun! I've got to go!"

Thump!

[He just slammed the door in my face…well I better go to this Janus Café and then to the Current Affairs Office in the police station to find a certain prosecutor friend of mine for some more answers about Diego, I have to also ask him a favour to find a certain kidnapped eight year old girl and…and…I've got to confront Mia. I need to break her locks…]

To be continued.

REVIEW ME!

I will be on holiday all of next week DX

But afterward I will be fully refreshed and ready to do some serious writing!


End file.
